supocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Tulip
Tulip is a 19 year old girl living in the Supoc universe. As a child she learned about her family clan and her family's known knowledge of multi wielding swords. It wasn't until she accidentally was given powers by mutation that she started realizing her full potential. She is a quiet, reserved girl. Background Birthname: hanako Manami Localized name: Hannah Manami Supoc Name: Tulip Tulip Grew up in a small rural town just outside of dallas texas. as a girl she herself was quite a normal girl, until she got the news that her mother was daignosed with terminal cancer. Her Father living over seas in japan sought to take care of her while her mother was in the hospital. making frequent back and forward travels between japan and America. When her Mother finally died, she was filled with sadness but something deep inside her made tulip antisocial because of it, she became depressed, and her attitude formed into a shy and quiet girl. She was taken in to live with her father in japan, her father however had a few secrets that he had been keeping from his family, one of them being that he is an international spy for the U.S, and the second that he is a trained hitman, and the third that he experimented with his daughter with mutant genes. Tulip accidentally found out when she went sneaking into his fathers agency trying to uncover a conspiracy she thought her father was apart of. as a result her father did not want to keep it a secret anymore, and taught tulip how to use her mutant powers as well as teach her how to become an assassin. training her to use a daul sword style. and more over how to fight and combine her mutant powers with her fighting style. After she trained with her dad she set off to see the US government to start her hitman career with the government. on her first re visit to the U.S the virus hit, and she was stuck without a ride home to her father, and now she is forced to lvie through the desolate wasteland known to supoc powers *Aero - Lightning manipulation She has the power to control the wind and lightning and uses this to her advantage, including lightning strikes summoned down with the flick of her sword. levitation by wind, and tornadoes and storms. *dual wielding she dual wields two swords crafted from a blacksmith centuries ago, and passed down in her family line and now she owns the blades. They are known as "Bakemono" and "monogatari" forged from steel and used as such. Bakemono is Blue, and Monogatari is red. Her combining of the two powers results with various technuiqes *Kaminari Bakemonogatari She uses this to amplify her blade potential as well as act as a type of chainsaw using the lightning as a type of heat conducter. *13 Ketsuretsu here she forges blades from using her Aero Lightning technuiqes, and hurls them at her enemy, multiple blades can be made from concentrating lighting and wind into the shape